


Lost in the Storm

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5. Cas is becoming human and Dean has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Storm

When Dean was sick, which was often after the start of Apocalypse, he dealt with the inconvenience quietly. When Castiel was sick, he followed Dean around like a puppy, unsure of the protocol for such a human fragility. Getting him into bed and to stay down proved impossible, and thus Dean allowed the snuffling, wheezing head to rest on his shoulder while he researched. Someday, they would need to have ‘a talk’ about not leaking snot on friends’ shirts, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Cas to keep his distance when he looked so lost in the storm.


End file.
